Nightshade
by angel of the silver feather
Summary: As if death wasn't traumatizing enough, I've been reincarnated into a world of psychopaths and trained killers. What's more, I'm expected to be one of those killers! Which God did I piss off, exactly? Self insert OC
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Title: Nightshade

Disclaimer: Need you even ask?

Rating: T

Warning: Character death(kind of). Language. Self-insert OC

**Dedicated to Darkpetal16 **as it was her stories(Sakura, Chipped Mask and Decaying bluebells) that got me hooked on SI fics.

* * *

_1: REBIRTH_

_The beginning starts with the end._

My end.

That wouldn't have been all that bad if it hadn't been so violent. And not to mention traumatizing.

_Figures in the dark. Footsteps following us. Fear coiling inside me like a venomous snake._

I hadn't been ready to die. But I had been even less ready to let my friend die. Besides, he had been more than a friend to me.

_Running. Running. Running. Mocking laughter. People chasing us. Suffocating fear._

It was so unfair that I had to start a new life by reliving the worst part of my old one.

_Leering faces half-hidden in shadows. Metal glinting in the darkness. Just a little bit further._

Was I even supposed to remember all this? I was ready to believe in reincarnation and all that, seeing as it was the only plausible explanation for this new phenomenon, but what god did I piss off to deserve this? Just let me be a goddamn normal baby, dammit! Never mind that I was still in a woman's womb (and kicking the hell outta her). I longed for that blissful nothingness that had engulfed me after my death.

_There. Almost there. Rough hands wrapping around me. Screaming at him to run. Disappointed and relieved when he did. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Then nothing._

At least this particular memory came in distorted fragments. I did not want to deal with a graphic vision of my premature death. It was a miracle that I wasn't freaking out (much) already. Then again, how exactly was a developing fetus-how I knew that was beyond me - supposed to _freak out_? I couldn't even scream! Though, I suppose that that is a good thing as I was never a big fan of hysterics. I preferred- or used to prefer to- deal with my problems with words and the occasional punch rather than tears.

I had never been a patient girl either so my current predicament was starting to grate on my nerves. At least, the horrifying trip down memory lane was over. And I really didn't have a choice here. Damn!

This new, hyperaware existence helped me realize something that I would rather not have known. Childbirth hurt like a bitch. No, I am not talking about the mother because I was certainly not the mother and every fiber in my body was _burning_.

I am never being reincarnated again. Never mind the fact that I didn't really have a choice in the matter in the first place. I'm never giving birth either.

Thankfully, the pain didn't last too long. Of course, the first thing I did when the 'world' greeted me was scream my tiny lungs out. What? I had months of pent up frustration to release. And it felt _good_.

And then, the person holding me- a nurse? - handed me over to someone else. The new pair of arms felt...strangely comforting. And I automatically stopped wailing, I mean, crying.

I soon found myself looking up a face that was both kind and beautiful. She had dark brown hair, tied back in a messy knot. She looked exhausted, but she was smiling sweetly at me. There was no doubt in my mind that this woman was my mother in this life. Something in her eyes reminded me of how my old mother used to look at me. The both looked at me like I was the most precious person in the world.

It was a nice feeling.

She gently pressed a kiss to my forehead as she cradled me.

Her voice was soft and sweet when she whispered my new name.

"Tsurara."

* * *

Author's note: I never did imagine that I would fall for SI fics. I sure as hell didn't think that I would start writing them. But I am glad for both. I know this chapter is short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses.

Can anybody guess which family Tsurara is born into? Give it a shot!

_Things learned from TV:_

All crimes are solved in 1 hour.

The Good guy always wins.

When you're trapped, you always find a way out.

A trip from Los Angeles to China takes 5 seconds.

All women still have makeup on when they wake up in the morning.

When you're a hero, you will never get burnt in a fire.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake and Aware

Title: Nightshade

Disclaimer: Need you even ask?

Rating: T

Warning: Self-insert OC. Vagueness.

**Dedicated to Darkpetal16 **as it was her stories(Sakura, Chipped Mask and Decaying bluebells) that got me hooked on SI fics.

Thankyou-note: 4 reviews, 12 favorites and 20 followers. I'm honored. Thanks, guys.

Special thanks to ElenaFromItaly, Vindicated Irony, 1412 karasu and XxBishxX for the reviews and their interesting guesses.3

* * *

_2:AWAKE AND AWARE_

Infanthood was a confusing mess. My mind was fragmented, the awareness of a twenty year old sorta-adult struggling to cope with the primal instincts and desires of an infant. It was hell.

Sometimes, I remembered everything with shocking clarity. At other times, the 'old me' receded, giving to the simple desires of my new body. It was confusing and the utter helplessness of being a baby was downright torturous.

It wasn't only the mental aspect that was taxing. I couldn't walk or run; hell, I couldn't even crawl. Had I been claustrophobic, the tiny crib that housed me and towered over my tiny form most of the time would have been the end of me. Luckily, I wasn't.

On the bright side, my 'aware' mind was capable of picking up things that an ordinary baby could not. Of course, even that part of me realized that the kind-faced woman with the warm green eyes and an infinitely gentle smile was my mother. Whenever she was with me, I felt safe. And whenever she was absent, I felt a sharp stab of longing. But still, it was my abnormal awareness-were reincarnated souls supposed to retain their past memories- that led me to realize that this woman's name was Hanako. The twenty-something man with the strange, ringed burgundy eyes was Kimura. I think he was my father. His interactions with me ranged from awkward to doting, and I was rather affectionate of him. I already knew my name was Tsurara. I often wondered what my last name was.

Then there was my sister. It was she who later made me realize just where I was born into. But back then, I thought of her only was my sister. I think I was in denial.

Like I said before, all my memories of my past life were painfully clear and I had always loved Yuhi Kurenai, a character from my favorite manga, 'Naruto'. Perhaps it was some strange, cosmic joke that I was born as the little sister of one of my favorite characters- one I had loved because she was one of the few powerful _women_ shown in the entire series(Yes, I was -and still am- a feminist; and proud of it).

Though nearly 2 years would pass before I realized all of this. Back then, she was just my beloved elder sister who often went out of her way to entertain me. The sweet sister who cared for me with such devotion that it sometimes made me want to weep. My sister, whom I loved dearly.

Although, I suppose that _nothing_ could have prepared me for the shock that was my developing chakra coils. It ran and pulsed like a living entity inside if me; both terrifying and exhilarating at once. Maybe normal children- even normal clan children- would have been able to feel it so acutely. But after 20 years in a body without chakra-the strange mixture of elemental and spiritual energy- I was hypersensitive to its presence inside of me.

Childhood was much more interesting. There were so many new things here, in this world. People, objects, customs, chakra...they were all so different than what I was used to.

And before I knew it, six months of my life had passed.

* * *

Author's note: Short chapter, I know. Next one's longer, I promise. Actually, I wrote this one after the next. Weird. I only posted this one cause I didn't want to completely ignore her infanthood. And yes, she's a Yuhi(Sorry, ElenaFromItaly-san). But I loved reading your imaginative assumptions about her clan. It was fun.

Next Chapter: Tsurara meets a very important person. Can you guess who?

It's all in the punctuation:

An English professor wrote the words, "Woman without her man is nothing" on the blackboard and directed his students to punctuate it correctly.

The men wrote: "Woman, without her man, is nothing."

The women wrote: "Woman: Without her, man is nothing."


End file.
